El Principito y La Carcelera 2
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE EL PRINCIPITO Y LA CARCELERA! / Ligero IchiRuki.


El Principito y la Carcelera 2.

Matsumoto no dejaba de observarlo con gesto preocupado mientras Toshiro brindaba su testimonio al policía frente a ellos.

-Entonces… ¿realmente no sabe nada acerca de esta… mujer que fue cómplice de Aizen y su esposa?- preguntó el oficial.

-Amm…- no era tan estúpido como para no saber que decir que no sabía nada sería sospechoso. –Bueno… podría dar algunos detalles de su descripción física.- solo tenía una opción para proteger a Karin.

Y era mentir.

-Nos sería de mucha ayuda.-

-Ella era… rubia. Algo gorda… bueno, muy gorda. Era… asquerosa, repugnante.- mintió ocultando su mirada y fingiendo una mueca de asco. –Tenía un acento italiano aunque decía ser francesa… y me golpeaba.- Rangiku sofocó una exclamación horrorizada mientras volvía a abrazarlo. –Era cruel, muy cruel.- cielos, era un pésimo mentiroso…

El oficial se limpió una lágrima mientras su primer ministro sollozaba.

-Pobre alteza.- se lamentó. –No se preocupe, majestad. ¡Atraparemos a esa maleante!-

Por suerte, a los que les mentía eran muy crédulos, por no decir idiotas.

-¡Esa horrible mujer no estará libre por mucho tiempo, señor!- chillaba Matsumoto al salir de la oficina del oficial. -¡Confié en la policía, seguro la atraparan!-

Aunque en serio hubiera querido que la atraparan, sabía que era imposible que pudieran encontrarla con los pocos datos que habían.

-Como sea, Matsumoto. Si ya han terminado los interrogatorios, me gustaría de una vez ver a Hinamori.- su gesto se oscureció.

La pechugona ya le había contado como una misteriosa mujer llamó para decirles donde podrían encontrarlo y denunciar quienes habían sido los responsables de su secuestro.

Aizen y Hinamori de inmediato fueron esposados y puestos bajo custodia policial hasta que efectivamente se comprobó que la mujer decía la verdad al hallarlo justo donde la mujer dijo que estaría.

Entonces, los dos fueron arrestados, y estaban esperando su juicio.

Un atentado contra la corona no sería ignorado ni aunque fueran parientes del heredero al trono.

Y su pequeño país amaba a su adorado príncipe.

Cuando llegó a la celda, y vio a su hermana sentada tiesa en una banca apenas siendo iluminada por la luz de la ventana con los ojos muertos, pensó que solo le faltaba la venda y las cuerdas para que se viera exactamente como él se había visto.

-Aquí está la bastarda.- se cruzó de brazos la voluptuosa.

Matsumoto había adorado a Hinamori casi tanto como adoraba al Hitsugaya, enterarse de su traición la dañó profundamente y la llevó a odiar a la chica que antes había sido como una sobrina para ella.

Al ver a su hermano menor, la de ojos marrones de inmediato comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento…- sollozó. –Lo siento…- el albino apartó la mirada, tratando de no conmoverse. –No sé porque acepte… él me dijo… Aizen me dijo que… que yo merecía ser la reina porque a pesar de ser adoptada era mayor que tú.- sorbió su nariz. –Me dijo que yo tenía tantos derechos como tú… y yo estaba tan molesta contigo…- él seguía sin mirarla. –Yo no pensé… yo… en verdad lo siento…-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- un guardia tuvo que sujetar a Rangiku para no lanzarse contra las rejas a atacar a la ex princesa. -¡Eres una cínica!-

-Tranquila, Matsumoto.- le colocó una mano en el hombro, luego, finalmente miró a su hermana. –Hinamori…-

-Shiro-chan… di-di-digo… majestad.- bajó la cabeza. –Solo quería… presentar mis disculpas… por todo.- siguió llorando.

-Déjennos solos.- ordenó a su primer ministro y los dos guardias.

-Sí, alteza.- los guardias se fueron de inmediato.

La primer ministro dudó, pero finalmente se marchó, no sin dedicarle una última mirada de advertencia a la encarcelada.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, ella llorando con la mirada baja y él buscando las palabras correctas para decir lo que quería.

-Yo… yo te perdonó, Hinamori.- susurró, haciéndola levantar la mirada de golpe. –Pero no te entiendo. Nunca te entenderé. Porque yo nunca hubiera hecho algo ni remotamente parecido a lo que me hiciste. Y menos, a mi única familia.-

Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de culpa, culpa y lágrimas.

-Él me estaba utilizando… yo solo hacía lo que él me decía que hiciera porque creí que cuando finalmente obtuviera lo que deseaba… se concentraría en hacerme feliz. Pero yo… era tan infeliz. Yo me sentía tan mal…- volvió a sollozar. –No puedo imaginarme todo lo que has sufrido… No podía dormir en las noches pensando en cómo debías estar pasándola…-

Ahora, fue turno del albino de sentir el mínimo de culpa.

-Créeme, no fue tan malo…- se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de su última noche con Karin. –Y justo porque no fue tan malo, es que te perdono.- no es que estuviera agradecido que confabularan en su contra, pero bueno, en realidad no la había pasado _nada_ mal.

Ella lo miró con ojos curiosos, como si estuviera sospechando algo pero no se atreviera a decirlo.

Finalmente, habló con voz titubeante:

-¿Tú… tú no… acaso tú… te enamoraste de esa mujer?...-

Casi se va de espaldas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- no pudo evitar decir, confirmando la sospecha de su hermana, que se mostró entre asombrada y complacida.

-Bueno… ella era muy bonita… Cuando la contratamos, ella…-

-Espera, espera.- la frenó. –Tú… ¿la has visto, viste su rostro?- inquirió esperanzado.

-¿Tú no? ¿Entonces cómo dices que te enamoraste?...- se vio confundida, pero Toshiro le dedicó esa mirada que solía dedicarle cuando no quería dar explicaciones y solo quería una respuesta, y ella entendió. –Eh… sí, si vi su rostro cuando fui con Aizen a… bueno, ya sabes.- contestó nerviosa.

-Hinamori…- se pasó las manos por su blanco cabello. -¡Hinamori esto es perfecto!- casi no podía mantener el rostro estoico de la emoción que sentía. -¡Tú eres buena dibujando, fuiste a la escuela de arte! ¡Puedes retratarla!- la miró como si fuera su salvación.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Ah, sí! ¡Puedo hacerlo!- por primera vez, le sonrió. –Haré lo que sea que me pidas, Shiro-chan. Lo que sea para que me perdones por todo lo que…-

-¡Perfecto!- la interrumpió, demasiado emocionado. –Arreglare tu libertad condicional para ello.-

-¿Qué?- ahora pestañeó. –Oh, no… ¡No, Shiro-chan! Yo me merezco estar aquí.- reconoció con una mueca. -¿Por qué no solo… me traes los materiales aquí… para que pueda hacerlo?- le dio otra pequeña sonrisa.

-Hinamori…-

-Escucha.- lo frenó, con rostro serio. –Yo soy tu hermana mayor… y debí protegerte, debí haber estado feliz porque tú te convirtieras en rey, pero yo solo… oí a Aizen.- se lamentó. –Y ahora debo pagar las consecuencias. Y no es correcto que me salves… no esta vez.-

-Hinamori…- trato de hablar de nuevo.

-¡No, Shiro-chan, no!- sus ojos volvieron a aguarse. –Siempre me has protegido tú a mí, siempre has sido más listo y más fuerte y yo… realmente nunca he hecho nada por ti. Lo único que hice… fue ayudarte a conocer a esa chica… pero con muy malas, pésimas intenciones de mi parte.- apartó la mirada. –Pero no dejare que me protejas esta vez. Esta vez, actuare como la mayor, y enfrentare el castigo por la barbaridad que quise hacer, y que por fortuna, salió mal.- volvió a sonreír. –Al menos para mí y Aizen.- suspiró. –Solo tráeme los materiales, te la dibujare lo más detalladamente que pueda.-

-Gracias, Hinamori…- suspiró, sabiendo que no la iba a hacer ceder.

A pesar de lo traicionado que se había sentido, aún seguía queriendo a su hermana, sin importar nada.

Era Aizen quien se llevaba todo su odio.

Al ser el príncipe y futuro rey, tenía el poder suficiente para hacer que Aizen se pudriera en prisión y la condena de Hinamori se redujera al mínimo.

Diez años eran lo mínimo que podrían darle, y sabía que sería tiempo suficiente para que su hermana sintiera que había pagado su deuda de conciencia.

Porque a pesar que nunca la comprendería, simplemente no podía odiarla, simplemente le nacía de su ser perdonarla.

Matsumoto estuvo sumamente molesta con que siguiera visitándola, pero no hubo modo de que lo convenciera de no ir.

Peleaban por eso constantemente, pero todo valió la pena cuando finalmente, dentro de la celda con ella, la de ojos marrones le entregó el tan ansiado cuadro.

-Será mejor que lo veas cuando estés en casa. Con una mejor luz.- dijo la mayor al ver su cara de ansiedad.

-S-sí… tienes razón.- las manos le temblaban.

-La dibuje como la recuerdo… tal vez haya algún que otro detalle que esté mal… pero estoy segura que nada de mayor importancia.- sonrió hacia él.

El albino agradeció infinidad de veces más a la chica antes irse finalmente para ver al cuadro.

Fue en la soledad de su despacho privado cuando finalmente pudo verla.

Quitó el protector del lienzo.

Y ahí estaban.

Esos ojos que había visto aquella noche gracias al rayo de luna.

Esos labios que había grabado a fuego en su memoria con los suyos propios.

Ese rostro delicado que tanto había acariciado y besado.

Su gesto en la pintura era distante y profesional, el de una mujer que negociaba.

De esa manera la veía Hinamori, de esa manera la había conocido.

Pero cuando él había visto tan brevemente sus brillantes orbes negros, la expresión de ella era frágil, vulnerable ante él, confundida, desconfiada y ansiosa. Cuando él había acariciado su rostro, estaba relajado y dúctil a sus caricias. Cuando había sentido sus labios, estos siempre estaban haciendo amago de curvarse hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

Trató de dibujar en su mente la imagen del rostro que había retratado su hermana con la expresión que había sentido.

Esa, pensó, era su Karin.

Era hermosa, tal como se había esperado, aunque fuera como fuera probablemente la seguiría encontrando hermosa.

Porque ya estaba total, completa e irremediablemente enamorado.

Con el cuadro, ya se podía hacer una idea más acertada de cómo era.

Sabía que se llamaba Karin, sabía que tenía una hermana medio enfermiza llamada Yuzu, sabía que sus padres habían muerto y que tenía un hermano mayor.

Si tan solo tuviera su apellido…

Y es que… ¡maldición! ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué zona vivía!

¿Cómo iba a encontrarla?

Y para colmo, ahora tenía que poner en orden su país y pronto querrían ya coronarlo para ser el rey.

No podía hacerlo él solo, necesitaba ayuda.

Y solo le quedaba una persona en la que podía confiar plenamente.

Su chillona primer ministro.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Finalmente su gran alteza se digna a hablarme?!- entró chillando como siempre a su despacho cuando la mando a llamar.

-No empieces, Matsumoto, tengo un asunto serio que hablar contigo.-

-¡Claro! ¡Si no es por un asunto serio ni te acuerdas de mí! Yo muriendo de miedo contigo secuestrado y apareces y ni te das el tiempo a tener una pequeña charla conmigo.- hizo pucheros.

El albino se frotó las sienes, en parte molesto en parte sintiéndose culpable.

-En primer lugar, los dos tenemos mucho trabajo, en segundo… tengo algo que contarte.- suspiró, no creyendo que en serio iba a contarle sobre su amada a esa loca.

-¿Algo que contarme?- el olor a un buen chisme la hizo cerrar su gran bocota de inmediato.

-Sí.- tomó una gran bocanada de aire. -¿Recuerdas la mujer de la que hable en la estación de policía, esa que fue mi carcelera?-

-Sí, dijiste que era rubia, gorda y fea.- asintió.

-Bueno…- cielos, esto era difícil. –En realidad no lo era… ni tampoco la mitad de las cosas que dije en la delegación eran ciertas.-

Ella alzó las cejas.

-¿No?... ¿Entonces cómo era la mujer?-

¡Sabía que eso era en lo primero que se fijaría esa mente perversa!

Suspiró.

-Ella era pelinegra… con un cuerpo impresionante y hermosa como no tienes idea.- admitió hablando a velocidad luz con las mejillas rojas como tomates.

Las cejas de la mujer se alzaron más mientras su boca se abría.

-¡Oh, por Dios!...- se llevó una mano al pecho. -¡Fuiste víctima del síndrome de Estocolmo!- chilló espantada.

Él se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente.

-En primer lugar, no grites.- regañó con mala cara. –En segundo lugar, no es ningún síndrome de Estocolmo porque ella no me secuestro, ella solo me mantenía con vida allí… Y en tercer lugar, Matsumoto, yo realmente la amó, no es ninguna obsesión.- bufó.

Su primer ministro lo siguió observando con mala cara.

-¿Cómo sabes que ella no trato de enamorarte en su beneficio, para que no la delataras?- se cruzó de brazos.

Hitsugaya suspiró una vez más, sabiendo que lo siguiente que iba a decir no le iba a gustar nada a la fémina.

-Porque… porque ella fue quien me liberó.- la mujer se congeló. –Ella te llamó a ti… para que fueras por mí, ella delató a Aizen y Hinamori y si no fuera por ella… como dije antes, Aizen seguro me hubiera matado luego de convertirse en rey.- la voluptuosa quiso hablar, pero la frenó con un movimiento de la mano. –Y antes de que digas que tal vez lo hizo para ganar mi simpatía porque las cosas les estaban yendo mal o yo qué sé… te diré que yo no quería que me dejara ir.- admitió bajando la vista.

-¿Q-qué, qué?...- tartamudeó mirándolo incrédula. -¿Qué quieres decir con que no querías que te dejara ir?- él apartó la mirada. -¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡Contesta!-

Maldición, sabía que iba a ser difícil.

-Yo… ella quería sacarme de ese lugar, que volviera a mi vida, y contigo. Pero yo… yo sabía que si me dejaba ir… ella jamás iba a permitir que la volviera a ver.- se pasó una mano por el pelo. –Ella creía que no debíamos estar juntos porque era una criminal… ¡Y sí! ¡Ha hecho algunas cosas ilegales, pero es buena persona!- agradeció no estar viendo a su interlocutora, no quería ver la cara que estaba poniendo por lo que decía. –Ella… ella es una persona increíble… Y si fuera por mí, no la habría dejado.- ahora sí miró a Matsumoto, ella tenía su mirada oculta por su cabello. –Me sacó de aquel lugar y de su vida después de que… después de que yo le dijera que quería quedarme con ella. Ella me dopó, Matsumoto.- suspiró, pensando que eso si no sonaría nada bien. –Me dopó porque sabía que no había forma que yo la dejara separarse de mí estando consciente.-

Matsumoto lo miró largo rato con el entrecejo fruncido, antes de levantarse, caminar hasta él, y abofetearlo.

-¡Vaya razón que tenía esa muchacha!- chilló indignada. -¡En vez de estarla convenciendo para tenerte en cautiverio hubieras planeado algo más inteligente, una manera de que volvieras a tu vida y luego pudieran contactarse sin riesgos! ¡¿Y tú te haces llamar un genio?!- él solo se sobó la zona afectada, maldiciéndose por estar de acuerdo con las palabras de la chillona mujer. –Pero bueno…- se calmó finalmente. –Si esa chica hizo eso entonces puedo confiar en que le importas realmente…- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. –Y bueno, claro que me gustaría conocerla.- sonrió. –No sabes cómo puedes encontrarla ¿no?-

-Ni idea. Sé su nombre, pero no me dijo su apellido.- hizo una mueca. –Pero tengo que encontrarla cueste lo que cueste. Y tú, Matsumoto, vas a ayudarme.-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- hizo un mohín. -¡Pero… ya sabe… tengo mucho trabajo!...- trató de zafar.

-Tal vez trabajaste mientras yo no estaba, así que ahora que estoy puedes volver a embriagarte y dejarme todo el trabajo, pero antes me ayudaras con esto. Y es una orden, Matsumoto.-

El mohín de Matsumoto no se fue mientras le contaba detalladamente todo lo que tenía que hacer, pero luego ella de repente exigió que si quería que lo ayudara, iba a tener que contarle con detalles su historia con Karin.

Y claro, tuvo que hacerlo.

Para cuando llegó a la parte en la que ella liberó sus manos y él la besó, su primer ministro ya tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-¡Son tan tiernos!- sorbió su nariz con un pañuelo. –Siga, siga…- lo alentó con un movimiento de la mano.

-Bueno, luego de eso nos separamos y ella dijo que me iba a sacar de ese lugar y yo le dije que no quería, que quería estar con ella…-

Oh, cielos… ya se acercaba "esa" parte de la historia.

-¿Y…?…- la mujer estaba ansiosa por oír.

-Y luego…- trato de recordar algo, lo que sea, que haya pasado antes de que pasara "eso". –Me quite la venda.- recordó, por suerte.

-¡¿Y…?!…- cada vez se veía más emocionada.

-No podía verla bien por la oscuridad, pero si llegue a ver sus ojos por la poca luz que entraba.-

-¡¿Y?!...- ahora estaba impaciente.

"Y luego la besé y le hice el amor" quiso decir.

-Y luego la besé… y después ella se marchó.- fue lo que dijo.

La cara de Rangiku cayó y sus ojos se estrecharon. Y Hitsugaya supo que fue una pésima idea mentirle.

-Oh. Por. Dios.- se llevó una mano a la boca, sus ojos agrandándose en el entendimiento. -¡Ustedes dos se acostaron!- lo señaló.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- chilló ahora él, completamente ruborizado. -¡Cierra la boca!-

-¡Santo cielo, alteza! ¡Dígame que uso protección!-

Él palideció.

-¡Diablos!- maldijo.

-¡Lo sabía, si durmió con ella!- sonrió triunfante.

-¡Este no es el momento de que alardees, Matsumoto! ¡Ella podría estar esperando un hijo mío!-

La idea era tan maravillosa como aterradora.

-¡Santo cielo, el futuro príncipe!- se llevó las dos manos a la boca.

-O princesa…- alzó un dedo el albino.

-¡Hay que encontrar a esa mujer inmediatamente!- enloqueció la pechugona. -¡No voy a dejar que ese bebé nazca lejos de mí!-

-Y de mí ¿no?-

¿Por qué sentía que él en ese momento estaba siendo ignorado por su casi-madre?

-¡Yo lo crie a usted desde que sus padres murieron! ¡Soy prácticamente la abuela… quiero decir, la joven tía de esa criatura! ¡No puede crecer lejos de mí!-

-No es seguro que esté embarazada, Matsumoto…- ya se estaba empezando a enojar.

-¡Pero claro que lo está!- aseguró mirándolo como retándolo a que se atreviera a contradecirla. En ese estado de "loca-romántica-mode-on" Toshiro no se atrevió ni a abrir más la boca. -¡Y será un varón y lo llamaran Shiro Junior!-

Ni muerto iba a permitir eso, y presentía que Karin tampoco, así que solo la dejó delirar mientras, lentamente, se dirigía hacia la puerta para huir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Lo bueno, era que ya contaba con el apoyo de Matsumoto. Ahora, tendría que ser más fácil encontrar a su Karin.

.

-Ya te dije, Karin-chan…- sonrió débilmente Yuzu, recostada en la cama del hospital. –Estoy bien.-

Karin, sentada a su lado y sosteniendo su mano, sonrió forzadamente.

-Claro que estás bien, claro.- le dio un ligero apretón a la pálida mano de su gemela.

–Y pronto estarás mucho mejor, cuando logremos juntar el dinero para tu operación.- se acercó Ichigo, tomando la otra mano de la castaña. –Entre tu esposo Jinta, Karin y yo, ya casi logramos la mitad de lo que hay que pagar… tal vez si tenemos suerte, y la tendremos, logremos convencerlos de aceptar la mitad ahora y que les paguemos el resto después.- trató de infundir ánimos.

-Seguro que lo lograremos.- asintió Yuzu, y los dos hermanos supieron que ella, más que auto-consolarse, los estaba consolando a ellos. –Pero no hablemos de eso ahora.- miró a su hermana. –Quiero saber todos los detalles de ese sobrinito en camino.- rió.

La pelinegra abrazó su aún plano vientre de dos meses.

-Ya te conté todo lo que se podía contar, Yuzu.- el ambiente se aligeró con su sonrisa ladina.

-Las dejó solas.- Ichigo se retiró.

-Pero ya sabes de lo que quiero saber.- movió las cejas sugestivamente. -¡El padre!- chilló infantilmente.

La sonrisa de la pelinegra se agrandó.

-Ya te dije todo lo que podía contarte también.- se sentó en la cama para luego recostarse junto a su gemela y juntar sus cabezas. –Ya te dije que él no es un hombre para mí.-

La de ojos mieles hizo un puchero.

-¡Pero también me dijiste que se amaban!-

La dulce sonrisa de la mayor no se iba.

-A veces el amor no es suficiente, Yuzu.- le acarició el cabello distraídamente.

-¡Pero claro que lo es!- refutó la enfermiza. –Siempre es suficiente mientras sea amor de verdad.- aseguró con ojos soñadores.

-Tienes razón, Yuzu.- no la contradijo. –Siempre lo es.- le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que Jinta llegara y pidiera privacidad.

En el pasillo de espera, Ichigo la esperaba ceñudo.

-Esta situación ya no puede seguir, Karin.- se cruzó de brazos el de cabellos naranjas. –No podemos dejar a Yuzu morir. Y no podemos entregar todo nuestro dinero, solo para pagar una miserable mitad que ni siquiera creo que nos acepten… no podemos quedarnos sin dinero estando tú embarazada Karin.-

La de ojos oscuros se sentó a su lado cruzándose de piernas y brazos.

-Ya te dije que yo puedo arreglármelas, Ichi-nii.- el hombre abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió. –Y no creas que no sé lo que quieres.- estrechó los ojos peligrosamente. –Y la respuesta es NO. No voy a quitarle dinero a Toshiro.-

Ella no iba a utilizar a su principito, si bien amaba a su hermana, no era tan ruin como para comprometerlo con algo que no era su problema en absoluto.

-¡Él es un rey, Karin! ¡Esta suma de dinero no significa nada para él! ¡No lo va extrañar!- la morena se dio la vuelta, reusándose a oírlo. -¡Si tienes a alguien de la realeza envuelto alrededor de tu dedo al menos deberías sacarle provecho! ¡¿Si no de que mierdas te sirve haberte embarazado, niñita?!- Karin sofocó una exclamación al tiempo que los ojos de Ichigo se llenaban de arrepentimiento. –Lo siento… yo…- no pudo seguir hablando cuando el puño de la menor se impactó contra su mejilla.

-¡No me estés tratando como a una puta que se vende y vende a su hijo!- las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos. -¡No eres el único que sufre con la condición de Yuzu!- iba a gritarle algo más, pero un carraspeo los interrumpió.

Era el doctor Ukitake.

-¿Ustedes querían hablarme por el pago de la operación de Yuzu-san?- se veía incomodo por todos los gritos.

Ambos hermanos carraspearon y se recompusieron.

-S-sí… queríamos saber si… era posible… pagar una mitad ahora y el resto luego.- habló Ichigo.

El doctor se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Normalmente no aceptamos eso… pero viendo la condición humilde de su familia y la gravedad de la paciente… podríamos hacer una excepción.- meditó.

-¿De veras?- los ojos de Karin se iluminaron esperanzados.

-Bueno…- ahora el doc se vio preocupado. –Tendrían que convencer al presidente del hospital… y es un hombre difícil… Aunque… aunque tal vez solo puedan hablar con su hermana, la vice presidenta… También es dura, pero es mucho más comprensiva.- sonrió cálidamente Ukitake.

-Oh, gracias…- los ojos de Karin se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, y se lanzó al cuello de Ukitake a abrazarlo. -¡Gracias, gracias!-

El doctor rió cálidamente y le frotó la espalda con cariño fraternal.

-Yo personalmente los acompañare hasta la oficina de Rukia-chan.-

.

Kuchiki Rukia era una mujer ocupada, así que se sorprendió mucho cuando uno de sus mejores doctores, Ukitake, prácticamente le rogó desperdiciar cinco minutos de su tiempo en otra familia desesperada.

Y Rukia habría sido implacable con ellos tal como lo era con todas las otras familias, de no ser porque apenas cruzó miradas con Kurosaki Ichigo, se encontró perdidamente enamorada de él.

Bueno, no tan así, pero si se interesó.

Fue al conocerlo mejor que definitivamente se enamoró.

Él la cambió, la hizo ser más benevolente y que le naciera de sí misma ayudarlo con su hermana más pequeña.

Permitió que pagaran una mitad ahora y una mitad después, y ella misma ayudó con la operación a la dulce Yuzu-chan.

Operación que por cierto fue un éxito, y la castaña por fin se curó definitivamente, aunque aun así tendría que seguir cuidando su salud más que las otras personas.

Ahora mismo estaban a un mes de haberse conocido ya siendo novios en la habitación de una Yuzu recién operada.

La otra hermana de Ichigo, Karin, que estaba embarazada de tres meses, estaba durmiendo sujeta a la mano de su gemela, murmurando cosas acerca de su bebé que según ella "definitivamente sería niña".

Su novio y ella se dedicaban a mirar a las gemelas con tiernas expresiones en el rostro.

Ichigo pensando que tenía las hermanas más adorables del mundo y la chica Kuchiki pensando que le encantaría pronto pertenecer a esa familia.

De pronto, uno de los murmullos de la pelinegra Kurosaki le llamó la atención.

-…Mmm… principito… Toshiro…- murmuraba entre sueños. –Mi principito…-

Los ojos violetas de la morena mayor no podían estar más amplios.

Sabía que su majestad el ya rey Hitsugaya estaba buscando a una tal Karin, los Kuchiki, entiéndase ella y su hermano, siempre estaban frecuentando el palacio real, y su alteza no era nada discreto respecto a que estaba buscando a una tal Karin cuyo apellido no se sabía.

Había tenido sus sospechas cuando Ichigo se la presentó, pero cuando trató de indagar y descubrió que la de ojos negros nunca había salido de aquella pequeña ciudad tan lejana al palacio, no vio modo en que ella y su real alteza pudieran conocerse y la descartó.

Karin era un nombre muy común, y el color de cabello más normal en su país era el negro, no tenía más motivos para sospechar.

Ahora, pensó escapándose de Ichigo hacia su oficina, tendría que indagar más.

Quería estar segura.

-¿Hola? ¿Primer ministro Matsumoto?- llamó a la voluptuosa mujer.

-¡KUCHIKIIII!- chilló entusiasta la mayor. -¡Hace tiempo que no me llamas, querida!- medio regaño, medio celebró.

-Sí, sí…- le restó importancia. –Una pregunta. ¿Su majestad el rey Hitsugaya aún sigue buscando a esa tal Karin?-

-¡Como un loco desesperado!- rió su interlocutora. -¡Si no está organizando el país está buscando a la muchacha!-

-¿Por qué tanto apuro?- puso su tono indescifrable de negocios. -¿Qué? ¿Acaso esa chica está esperando un bebé suyo o algo?- trató de decirlo para que sonara a broma inocente.

-¡Oh, querida! ¿Cómo has adivinado?- se oyó asombrada. –No le digas que te dije… pero… ¡SIIII! ¡Su alteza va a ser padre! ¿No es genial?- casi podía sentirla brincando.

-Es realmente genial, primer ministro Matsumoto. Y no se preocupe, guardare el secreto.- sonrió. –Solo… solo una cosa más… Recuerdo que esa vez que Nii-sama y yo fuimos a visitarlos tú dijiste, al darnos la información, que esa Karin que buscaba era pelinegra ¿no?- quiso confirmar.

-¡Que memoria la tuya, linda!- la alagó. –Sip, así es. Pelinegra, piel blanca… buena figura.- eso último lo agregó en tono orgulloso, como si quisiera decir "mi pequeño se ha conseguido una mujer hermosa". –Y bueno, en realidad no debería darte los detalles, pero su alteza también me dijo que ella tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto ¿no es tierno?- soltó un gran "aww".

-¿Y de qué color son esos ojos?- ya casi, casi estaba segura.

-Umm… oscuros, creo… ¿negros? Sí, sí, negros.- listo, era definitivo.

Kurosaki Karin definitivamente llevaba al heredero al trono en el vientre.

-Por casualidad… esa Karin… ¿no llamaba "principito" a su real alteza el rey Hitsugaya?-

La línea se quedó en silencio por lo que le pareció una eternidad.

-Pero… ¡¿Cómo has sabido?!-

Satisfecha con la respuesta, colgó, dejando con la palabra en la boca a una de las mujeres más poderosas del país.

-Oye, Rukia.- entró su novio de naranjas cabellos a su oficina. -¿Por qué diablos tardas tanto en lo que sea que haces?...-

-Ichigo.- se cruzó de brazos. –Tu hermana Karin. ¿Está embarazada del rey Hitsugaya?- toda la sangre se drenó del rostro de su pareja, y ella obtuvo su respuesta con solo esa imagen. –Ya veo que sí.-

-¡N-no!- trató de negar. -¡T-tú…!... ¿Cómo te enteraste?- tartamudeó resignado.

-La escuche hablar entre sueños.-

-Maldición, si la oíste…- aparentemente él también.

-Ichigo, el rey la ha estado buscando todo este tiempo.- informó con un gesto de lastima.

-¿Qué?... ¿En serio?... Pero… yo creí… Karin juraba… que él ya la había olvidado.- se frotó la nuca, confundido.

-¿Olvidarla?- soltó la más sarcástica de las carcajadas. -¡Ha estado buscándola como un loco desesperado el pobre hombre!-

-¿Entonces él… realmente quiere a mi hermana?-

-¿Querer? ¿Eres sordo o qué, tú, idiota?- resistió el impulso de golpearlo. -¡La ama totalmente! ¡Está completamente enamorado!-

-¿Sin dudas?- la miró inseguro.

Ahora sí que lo golpeó.

-Sin dudas.-

Charlaron un rato, ella poniéndolo al tanto de la búsqueda desesperada del rey y él confesándole sus crímenes del pasado.

Se sorprendió de averiguar que la hermana de su novio era cómplice del secuestro de la persona más importante del país, pero supo comprender que aquella situación era más de lo que ella podía comprender y juzgar, aparte que había una criaturita inocente que no tenía culpa de nada en medio del asunto.

Llegó a una única conclusión.

-¿Dices… reunirlos… nosotros?...- Ichigo aún no podía creer lo que le pedía.

Rukia asintió, orgullosa por su idea.

-No será muy difícil. Estoy segura que la primer ministro Matsumoto ya le está contando todo lo que le hablé a su majestad, y él, que es un hombre inteligente y aparte está tan desesperado por hallarla, sacara conclusiones y vendrá de inmediato aquí.- el de ojos mieles no se vio muy convencido. -¡Oh, por favor, Ichigo!- se llevó las manos a las caderas. -¡Será divertido!- sonrió algo infantilmente.

Finalmente, y resignándose a que su sobrino o sobrina necesitaba un padre, el Kurosaki asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Seguro que será divertido.-

Fin.

Listo! Segunda parte! Que lo demas quedé a su retorcida imaginación :v

Bueno, está parte fue menos... menos como la otra xD

Tomó un rumbo completamente diferente xP

Eh... pido disculpas a las compañeras HitsuKarinistas que puedan estar leyendo esto y prefieran el ichihime n_nU

Normalmente trato de no poner IchiRuki a menos que sea absolutamente necesario por respeto a esas HitsuKarinistas que no les guste uwu

Por más que sea IchiRuki de corazón, una hermana HitsuKarinista siempre será una hermana HitsuKarinista y se la respeta! :'D

Aunque digo, no me banco a las IchiRukistas que sean hitsuhinas, ustedes MUERAN PERRAS! XD

Y bueno...

LE DESEO UN MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MajoPatashify! :D

Que disfrutes tus 20 años e.e Yo tengo 15 Bl

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden que los personajes son de Tite Kubo! Como si pudieran olvidarlo... lo digo siempre ¬.¬

Feliz día de los trabajadores nwn

Y ya se viene MAYO!

Y con él el cumple de mi adoradisima KARIN! *o* Y Yuzu... Y KARIN! *O*

Jejeje, ok, no, a Yuzu también la amo :P

Obviamente tengo que hacer alguna cosa especial por sus cumples... ya algo se me ocurrira XP

Bueno...

Me despido!

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
